


Melting a Frozen Heart

by lovekittiesw



Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekittiesw/pseuds/lovekittiesw
Summary: Garfield and Victor have a fight and Garfield flies away, resulting in Victor going to look for him.





	1. Friendship Repaired

**Author's Note:**

> I like Firefly.

Garfield Lynn's sat on the bed, staring at the wall.

'You broke the cryo-accelerator!'

'Well, fix it, chill!'

'You. Chill!'

He couldn't cry, he was too exhausted.

He went on staring as he heard Victor Fries in the other room, fixing the cryo-accelerator.

He should have kept Batman busy, should have driven him away.

Garfield decided to get up. He put on his armor, quietly slipping outside and flying away.

He debated going to another lair...or maybe Ivy's greenhouse.

But she didn't need to see him.

Probably didn't want to.

Garfield came to the dam and flew under the bridge. He sat down, pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and started to cry quietly.

His head ached and he cried himself to sleep.

What happened next was a blur for Garfield.

There was a voice telling him to wake up and he felt himself being shaken.

Garfield woke up slowly, looking up to see Victor.

"Garfield! Oh, Garfield, I'm sorry...please dont' t run away again..."

Victor wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest.

They stayed that way for what seemed like a hour until they felt better.

"Let's go home. It's cold out here."

They both stood up.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

 


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Freeze and Firefly friendship.

Garfield Lynns sat upright, blue-green eyes wide in fear.

He had a nightmare about being lost in the sewers beneath Gotham.

He curled up under his blanket, trying to sleep when he heard footsteps and his bedroom door being opened.

Victor Fries had overheard the other man having a nightmare and came in to help him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You were having a nightmare."

"I...I dreamed that I was lost in the sewers beneath Gotham. I was running through the tunnels when I tripped and a monster caught me,"  
Garfield said.

"You should sleep in my room with me tonight. As to not have another nightmare."

Garfield followed Victor to his room and didn't have more nightmares that night.


	3. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield has a panic attack.

"Victor?"

Victor Fries turned around to see Garfield Lynns standing in the doorway.

Garfield had his arms wrapped around himself and looked like he was freezing.

From his distance, it looked like to Victor that Garfield was trembling slightly. His face grew somber, realizing that this meant a panic attack and stepped forward.

Garfield took a step back, his eyes terrified and pleading at the same time.

Bending slightly so he was eye-level with the younger man, Victor spoke calmly, holding his arms. "Garfield, it's ok. I won't hurt you. You're safe."

Garfield's breathing was now fast and heavy.

Victor looked back at him. "Garfield," he said. "I'm here."

Garfield hesitated for another moment, then with a sob, crumpled in the other man's arms.

Victor held him close, rubbing his back soothingly.

This wasn't first time he witnessed one of Garfield's panic attacks. It had been a long time since Garfield had been a orphan. Since he and his sister had been adopted at different times in their lives. Sometimes, a memory would set off a panic attack. Whenever that happened, Victor told Garfield to find him whenever a panic attack happened.

But sometimes whenever the panic attacks would happen Victor would find Garfield somewhere, curled up in a ball and trembling, sobs wracking his body.

Now Garfield had his face buried in Victor's chest. "No, no, no, please..."

"Shhhh..." Victor whispered. "It's ok, Garfield. You're safe now. I've got you."

Garfield cried, gripping Victor's arms. Finally, his breathing evened out and slowed and he calmed down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a minute, one last tear rolling down his face.

"It's not your fault."

There was silence for a moment then Garfield smiled softly, leaning against Victor's chest.

"Thanks Victor."

Victor smiled. "Anytime Garfield."


End file.
